City of Angels
by livelongprosper2012
Summary: Harry needed Draco to ward of the crowds and Draco needed Harry's fame to clear his family's name. Nothing about love, right? Right... Harry/Draco. 100 prompts challenge.
1. Introduction

**This is a Challenge.. it's sorta like loveboat.. 100 prompts in total.**

**_I've got other stories going on, but I will continue to update. Phoenix has been hard, I'm stuck (Writer's Block) or rather I'm too lazy to start typing it. Long story..  
_**

_Warnings: Slash. Harry/Draco (My first!! I'm so excited!!) And well I don't know what more yet... _

_Not mine, but I sure wish Harry and Draco were mine..._

_

* * *

  
_

1. Introduction

Harry Potter's life has been anything but easy. Well anyone could have told you _that. _What I'm about to tell you is way more important and so much more news worthy. Ready?

Harry Potter the boy who lived is dating none other than Draco Malfoy - former death eater (all charges dropped, but still..)! This has got to be the biggest scandal of all time(Notice I said time instead of year. Yep.. that's how big this is). You have to wonder, is this a joke or is it for real? We can only guess, seeing as the great Harry is currently unavailable(Is he always unavailable or what?). And therefore cannot take interviews. Where's that Rita when you need her? Not that we would sink to her level, of course not. We are honorable. At least I am.

So this is Harry's story, his and Draco's. Their love, their struggles and their happily ever after? And I'm here to tell you the truth, together we will discover it and unmask those who seek to hide it. A journalist's calling can not go unheard. Especially when it's Harry Potter's story. (Don't forget, it's Draco's too.)

_Review!_


	2. Annoyance

_**Annoyance** (2nd Prompt from that challenge I told you about)  
_

* * *

So how did two enemies to the death end up being lovers, men of passion and lust, but most importantly love. Some say that hatred turned into passion.

It was a need for release for both of them. The war was over, So why did they feel so utterly helpless? So completely out of their range of sanity? Their minds were not the same, war had twisted and throttled them. Destiny had given them the sour apple.

One, the saviour of the Wizarding world. The Boy who lived- Harry Potter.. He was held in the highest pedestal possible. Heck, he'd received more than a few marriage proposals. The wizarding world adored him, praised him, honored him but they couldn't understand that he had no desire to be praised. Fame although very good for self esteem and such, was no good for what he was feeling deep inside. His heart was aching and they wanted him to give great speeches and encourage them. They were like pets, needy and wishful for pats and cuddling. Maybe all Harry wanted was to be done with this saving business and hero company.

Two, Draco Malfoy. In short, the Wizarding world hated his guts. Maybe that was just putting it nicely. All former death eaters or suspected death eaters were treated like cow poop. Let's put it this way, Draco was the cheese and the Wizarding World the jam. So you see they were anything but compatible. Even though Draco Malfoy had been cleared of all charges, the Wizarding world was relentless. He had helped in the war and what did he get? He got to be shunned by the world, that's what.

Then came along Harry Potter. And things, well things got spicy.

It was a chance meeting. Harry Potter out in plain daylight, it smelled like trouble from the beginning.

It was a typical day at Diagon Alley or it should have been. But along came Draco Malfoy and along came Harry Potter. They saw each other, their anger flared and insults flew.

"Perfect Potter, out to see your admiring flocks?" began Draco. Insulting Potter had become like instinct.

The crowds fell into shocked silence. And soon they turned to their precious Potter's attacker: Draco Malfoy.

The crowd surrounded Draco, spitting insults and threats.

"How dare you? You filthy death eater scum? Go back to where you belong, in Azkaban! They should have left you there to rot like the trash you are." Soon the words turned into action. No one could be sure who was that threw the first spell. But they soon all followed.

Draco Malfoy ducked and sprung out of the way, whispering protection spells and tackling others.

And Harry Potter came to the rescue because that's what he does.

"You call yourself good wizards?" his voice crashed against the others. The effect was instantaneous. The crowd's mouths clamped shut and their wands fell to their side."Oh yeah such amazing wizards and witches you lot are. What is this? 50 to 1. So just because you call yourself light, attacking another won't count as violence? Wrong! You let yourselves be riled up by petty words that aren't directed at you. Stay out of my life!"

Somewhere along the way, Harry came up with the most brilliant or most stupid idea ever, depending on how you look at it. He sauntered over to Draco Malfoy. Draco was too surprised to do anything. Harry, well Harry hugged him.

The crowd gasped. Whispers broke out amongst them. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"Potter what are you doing?" demanded Draco in a whisper of course during Harry's hug.

"Oh come on, Malfoy. Just go along with me, ok?" Harry pulled away before Draco could answer.

"I would recommend that from now on you all leave Draco alone."

"Why?" someone demanded. It was a burly man with toad-like features.

"Because- Draco Malfoy- is - my- boyfriend," Harry answered happily, maybe too happily.

Draco's eyes widen and he felt his mouth fall open. Great a Malfoy looking like a fish.. Potter was going to get it, now. "What are you on, Potter?" Draco whispered harshly. He was still in public and as such would continue looking composed. Maybe this would turn out to benefit him.

"I'll explain later, but this will be good. So just go along with me!" whispered Harry back, without moving his eyes of the crowd.

Well I'll have you know that a Malfoy wasn't just ordered around. So Draco wasn't going to stand for Harry's barking orders like some dog on a short leash. "What do you think you're doing? And in the middle of the day in this place?" demanded Draco, his voice increasing.

By now the crowds shocked succumbed silence had worn off and insults were flying.

Harry sighed and turned to face Draco with a very convincing enamored look. "Draco, I'm doing what we should have done ages ago. I'm telling the world that we are in love and nothing will get in the way again! I won't let these people treat you as scum!" answered Harry with a bright smile for Draco and a ferocious glare for the crowd.

And with that Harry grabbed a hold of Draco and apparated them away.

"What was that?" sputtered Draco almost indignantly. Almost. They were at some sort of apartment, very bright to say the least.

"Well you see Malfoy, I have a proposition to make," simply replied Harry.

Draco sighed. What other choice did he have? "Fine you have one second."

Harry smiled a toothy kind of grin and nodded. Then he went straight to his proposition. "Ok Malfoy, you see I want the Wizarding World to get off my back. They can hate me for all I care, but I just need them to ignore me or something. That's where you come in, no offense but they hate you. So my association with you will drive them away. You get the point."

"So let me get this right. You Harry Potter the boy who lived, the Wizarding's world saviour is annoyed by his adoring fans?"

Harry nodded, looking a bit peeved. "Okay, yes."  
Draco chuckled, and soon there was a permanent smirk on his face. "Okay, but tell me? How does this benefit me?"

Harry smiled a little brighter. "Well aside from having the boy who lived as your boyfriend, well you'll be back on the spotlight. You can clear you're family's name or whatever it is you want to do."

Draco nodded, anticipating as such. He extended his arm. "Ok, Potter you've got yourself a deal."

And so their deal was sealed. Harry of course ended it with a kiss.

"POTTER!" That was definitely Malfoy. Let's just say he didn't approve Potter's kiss... just yet.


	3. Insanity

Insanity Prompt three

_**  
BREAKING NEWS! THE BOY WHO LIVED DATING DRACO MALFOY!**_

_**By Zlesh Grl**_

_**-**__An Excerpt from the Daily Prophet_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey Malfoy?" Harry called out.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco replied. But wait..? What was Harry Potter doing in his apartment at 2 in the morning? "Potter!"

"Yes Malfoy?" questioned Harry meekly.

Draco sat up in bed and stared widely at Harry Potter. "What are -you- doing in -my- bed?" he asked dangerously.

"Well I thought I should get to know my boyfriend," he answered hesitantly.

"This late?"

"Yep."

"Potter," Draco began in a menacing voice," get out."

"Fine," muttered Harry. He began slipping away than thought better of it. "Malfoy, how's 8 in the morning sound to you?"

"POTTER!"

"Okay fine... I'll be here at 9!" and before Draco could say anything he slipped into the night.

Draco rolled on to his side and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"Psst.. Draco! Hey Draco are you awake?"

Draco Malfoy was awakened by an incredibly annoying buzzing sound in his ear. It sounded just like those darn pestering flies. Oh wait it was just Harry Potter.

Wait.. Harry bloody Potter??!!

"Potter, care to explain why you are in my apartment at this mad hour?"

And Potter, blasted Potter dared to smile that bright little smile of his.

"Oh dear Draco, it's approximated 8:59 am. Just a couple more seconds, till 9. I told you I'd be back by 9."

"You're insane, that's what you are!" screeched Draco Malfoy.

"Please would you open the window before the Nargles get me!"


	4. Are you challenging me?

**Are you challenging me?**

_Another prompt. Enjoy.. After this I'm thinking of writing an actual story about HP/DM, because these are just plots that tie in. But first I'll finish _Phoenix _which by the way- there's a new chapter coming soon. _

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm better at quidditch!" taunted Harry Potter.

"You are not, I am," retorted Draco angrily.

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"No-no-nanana! I can't hear youuuu!" said Draco, covering his ears.

"Yes!"

"No, and I'll prove it!"

"Fine."

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, recently turned lovers (ahem, at least to the public eye) were ready to face off in Quidditch.

Hermion and Ron ran up to meet them. Tensions still ran high. They hadn't taken the news of Harry's relationship with Draco very well. Hey, but that's another story.

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" demanded Ron.

"Yes, Ron. I just need you and Hermione to be the referees."

"Fine," grunted Ron.

"Scared, Draco?" challenged Harry.

"You wish, Potter," glared back Draco. Strangely the words brought back memories of their second year at Hogwarts.

They shot into the air, searching for the snitch.

Twenty minutes…. Later.

Thirty.

Forty

Fifty

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

Four hours.

Five hours.

"Harry still sure about this?" Ron had to ask. Four hours and bloody hell he was tired.

"Yes, unless… Draco here isn't," responded Harry easily.

Draco growled. "How dare you! You little- ugh!" shouted Draco.

Harry chuckled. "Guess not. Let's keep going."

Eight hours.

"Are you nuts Potter? It's been 8 hours."

Harry smirked. He hovered close to Draco. "That's all right, Malfoy. Just admit who's the better man."

"never."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.. more. His eyes widened a bit. Then he leaned in closer. He hovered inches from Draco. He leaned closer until their lips were touching.

_Smooch._

Harry pulled back.  
"Potter.. what-what! You-you-."

Harry smiled and raised his hand up to reveal the snitch. Moments before the kiss, it had been hovering above Draco. And harry being the sneaky little Gryffindor (some argue it's his Slytherin side) used the kiss to distract Draco.

Draco fumed. "How dare you?!" He leapt from his broom and attached his mouth to Harry's.

And down they fell. Fortunately for them, Harry is an expert at falling gracefully. They fell with a small thump. From there Draco continued his pursuit of Harry's very delicious mouth. Harry just melted into it.

He didn't even feel as Draco grabbed the snitch out of his hand. A few seconds more..

"Ha, now who's the winner?" shouted Draco with the snitch finally in his hand. He stood up and ran towards the castle.

All Harry could do was sigh.. because really it had been such a nice kiss..

* * *

_Come on, review! I had a lot of people favorite it, and add it to story alert. But just a couple reviews. _


	5. Two Roads

**Another prompt.. not all that great. But hey just a couple 95 or 94 more prompts to go. Then I'll start on that HP/DM story, I'm just dying to write. Patience, all right? **

* * *

**Two roads**

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference_

_-_Robert Frost (The Road not Taken)

* * *

Life before Draco. That was easy enough. Approximately two weeks ago, Harry Potter made a decision that changed his life.

He was confronted with two choices. One, stand there as Draco was insulted and do nothing. Two, take a stand.

He chose the latter. And that was the choice that rocked Harry's world. He didn't mind, not really. The angry letters didn't affect him. Fame was nice, but it didn't mean the world to him. Now Draco on the other hand…he had grown on him really. Hard not to.

That's not to say that all was perfect and sweet. It was far from it, actually. Draco and Harry fought. They quarreled and bantered and just plain argued. But that didn't change what they felt inside. Not at all.

_So honestly, sitting in the couch, pondering wasn't all that bad. Not when it was Draco he was thinking about. Oh and their relationship of course. His choice really had been the smart one.._

"_Potter!"_

"_Yes sweetie?" Harry just laughed at these cheesy names, but heck he enjoyed using them._

"_Potter!!" Draco apparently didn't. _

"_Coming, honeybun," he ran for it, now wanting to anger Draco any more.

* * *

:)  
_


	6. Flowers

**Flowers (**sixth prompt**)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" asked Harry, from the living room. He was feeling particularly gloomy. Draco had not only cheated in Quidditch (so had Harry...), but he had gone off. He hadn't even said bye! So Harry had to go home all alone and depressed. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about that stupid kiss!

"Draco," the voice said. That definitely snapped Harry out of his thoughts. Draco was here!

Harry sat up as fast as he could and raced for the door. He snapped it open, breathing heavily.

"Hi!" he said breathlessly. Such was the effect of Draco Malfoy. Harry scanned Draco once over, his eyes stopping at the flowers in Draco's hands.

_Red tulips._

Draco glanced warily at Harry, afraid the flowers too much. "I'm sorry I left- I-I brought you red tulips.." he went on, handing the red tulips to Harry.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "They're beautiful!" He practically snatched them out of Draco's hands. He ran into the house, shouting back, "Come in, I'm just going to put them in water."

Draco stepped inside the Black Manor. His first thought was, _geez this house really needs a makeover.._

"Harry?" Draco called out.

"Right here!" shouted Harry poking his head out of the kitchen.

Draco nodded. "You know, you don't really have to put them in water. I've spelled them so they won't die."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, but you really should have told me before." Then without a warning he planted a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"You call that a kiss?" retorted Draco after a few moments of stunned silence.

Harry just shrugged. "You wanna show me what a kiss is?" he challenged, placing the flower vase on the table.

"Gladly."

Oh the wonders of flowers.

* * *

_By the way, red tulips signify love… passionate love. According t__o .com red tulips are a declaration of love._


	7. Fairy Tale

**Fairy Tale**

* * *

_Done purely for fun!_

* * *

Once upon a time, Harry Pottter and Draco Malfoy were sworn enemies. Everything changed one summer's eve. They realized all their quarreling was passionate love hidden deep in their hearts.

So they got together, took on the world and fell madly in love. _Until death do us part._

_

* * *

_

Right.

It was nothing like that.

Sometimes the boys wished it was all just a fairy tale. But then they realized they weren't girls and neither would pretend to be so. Fairy tales were overrated, anyways.

Although that still didn't stop Harry Potter from dressing as Prince Charming and knocking at Malfoy's door. He had come to the conclusion that he needed to do something _nice _for Draco, as a thank you for the flowers, of course.

"Oh my beloved Maiden in distress, it is I! Your Knight in Shining Armour!" shouted Harry.

And Draco Malfoy nearly had a heart attack. He was only thankful there was no one around to witness such an embarrassing scene.

He opened the door, afraid of what he'd see. He wasn't too wrong on that, you see.

"Oh Merlin, what have you done to yourself?" gasped Draco. He looked Harry over once and closed his eyes in horror. It was a horrendous purple outfit with cuffs at both arms and tights! Oh for the love of Merlin, _tights! _The sight was more than enough to blind any man. Then there was Harry's hair. It was usually a mess and that suited Draco just fine. Today he'd done the unimaginable. It was slicked back and practically sparkling (probably from all the gel he'd used. As if he didn't know magic!)

"Come kiss me, my dear and the curse will be broken!" heartened Harry. He was unfazed by Draco's comment.

"I'd rather kiss a frog!" shouted Draco.

Harry could only smirk. "That can be arranged." He whisked out his wand and whispered a spell. **Boom!**

Harry had transformed himself into a frog.

"Ribbit!" he croaked.

"No! No! NO!" screeched Draco as the frog-Harry leaped onto him. "Get off me!"

"No, Draco. The only way I'll do so is if you kiss me. Remember the curse will only break after true love has kissed me. Only then will I return to my handsome self."

Draco practically shrieked. He ran into the Manor, making sure to lock the door. If only he had remembered to close the window…

Then Draco wouldn't have had to kiss a frog… a very handsome frog nonetheless.

* * *

_For the prince charming suit, just picture the prince from ENCHANTED. _

So thoughts?


End file.
